His Combat Butler
by Lacie Baskervilles
Summary: Chap2#Naruko meminta Sakura menjadi butler pribadi Naruto untuk memastikan Naruto aman dari organisasi yang mengincarnya. Meskipun Naruto sudah menolak terang-terangan, Naruko tetap menjadikan Sakura seorang butler. Terlebih lagi sikap butler barunya yang sok keren dan menyebalkan. Eh tunggu tapi dia benar-benar keren!
1. His Butler

_**Warning**_: OOC parah, Typo :3 , akan banyak adegan berdarah-darah *I like it #plak, GJ, AU,Saya amatir,Pemilihan kata yang salah dll. **Jadi saya harap kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda!**

**A/N: Karena ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi saya mohon bimbingannya, Onegaishimasu! :***

**Selamat membaca^.^V**

**HIS COMBAT BUTLER **

Summary: Kematian kedua orang tua Naruto dan Naruko memberikan sebuah misteri yang masih belum terkuak. Kejadian-kejadian aneh selalu menimpa mereka. Sebagai,seorang kakak,Naruko tidak bisa setiap saat melindungi Naruto karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang tiada akhir. Naruko memutuskan memanggil seorang Butler untuk melindungi Naruto dari berbagai ancaman. Siapakah Butler itu?/Akankan misteri kematian orangtuanya terkuak?/Siapa dalang dari berbagai kejadian aneh yang menimpa mereka?/Kenapa butler itu seorang Bishonen?.

_**Chapter 1**_

Let's Begin...

Suasana mencekam menyelimuti sebuah villa mewah milik keluarga Namikaze. Langit yang kelabu, hujan yang sedari tadi tiada akhir serta petir yang menyambar tanpa arah memperburuk keadaan. Derasnya air hujan tidak dapat meredam derap langkah seseorang di gelapnya malam. Langkah itu terus menyusuri koridor gelap di villa megah yang tampak tidak berpenghuni. Akan tetapi, villa itu tidak benar-benar tidak berpenghuni. Derap langkah kaki itu memasuki sebuah ruangan. Tampak seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa,Ia terlihat tampak bosan menunggu. Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu, Ia samar-samar tampak lega melihat orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi muncul dihadapannya .

"Hah~ Akhirnya kau datang juga" Helaan wanita itu menggema di ruangan yang hanya ada dua makhluk di dalamnya.

"Maafkan saya,telah membuat anda menunggu begitu lama,Nona . Saya harus berhati-hati untuk menemui Nona disini" sosok di depan wanita pirang itu sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Jadi,Sampai dimana kau menyelidiki kasus in,Cherry?" Tanya wanita pirang itu.

"Maaf,Nona. Organisasi tersebut sangat berbahaya dan sangat tertutup,jadi saya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membongkar kedok mereka. Dan sepertinya mereka memang terlibat dengan kasus itu ,nona"

"Hah~ Baiklah" Gadis pirang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa merah sambil memajamkan matanya dan ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Cherry,Aku punya tugas beru untukmu dan mungkin ini tugas terakhirmu"

***His Combat Butler***

Tampaklah sebuah bangunan mewah berdiri megah di pusat kota. Bangunan bergaya Eropa itu memiliki lahan yang luas membentang dengan sebuah danau di belakang bangunan itu. Bangunan milik keluarga bermarga Namikaze itu tampak berdiri kokoh,sayangnya hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di kediaman Namikaze. Kediaman Namikaze yang sunyi terpecahkan oleh teriakan sang Tuan Muda. Di dalam kamar yang megah terdapat tiga orang yang disibukkan oleh sesosok pria berambut pirang.

"AMBILKAN BAJUKU!" Teriak seorang pria berambut pirang itu kepada para maid dihadapannya.

"B-Baik,Tuan Muda" Jawab maid berambut coklat bercepol dua bernama bernama Tenten dengan gugup. Ia segara menghampiri lemari yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dan mengambil seragam sekolah tuannya.

"TAYUYA, AMBILKAN TASKU! TEMARI,JANGAN DIAM SAJA BANTU TENTEN PASANGKAN BAJUKU!" Perintah tuannya kepada kedua maid muda itu.

"Baik Tuan muda" Balas kedua maid itu, dengan sigap mereka membenahi tuan muda mereka dengan cepat.

5 menit kemudian..

"Sudah selesai ,Tuan Muda"

"Tuan Muda , _Asam Tea_ silahkan di minum dulu"

"Tuan muda, Anda pilih _Chocholate Cake_ atau _Broiche_?"

"Tuan Muda, Kemarin malam tuan SASUK-"

"WAAA,, KALIAN BERISIK,AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT" Teriak pria berambut pirang itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut _spike_-nya karena frustasi dengan ketiga maidnya yang cerewet.

Muncul dari pintu kamar tersebut, seorang koki,Chouji. Ia masuk kedalam kamar tuan muda Namikaze itu dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Langkanya terhenti saat melihat Tuan Muda dihadapannya meloncat dari balkon kamar.

"Tuan Muda sarapan anda sudah sia- Ya ampun Tuan Muda itu bahaya!"

"KYAAAAAA!" Teriak para maid yang juga terkejut saat melihat tuan mereka meloncat dari balkon.

Mereka kemudian menuju balkon dan melihat kebawah. Tampaknya sang tuan muda mendarat dengan selamat. Hal itu di buktikan dengan cengirannya yang khas, sambil mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia memberitahu para maid dan kokinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "HAHAHA... Tenang saja aku memiliki sembilan nyawa! Aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan melompat dari balkon seperti itu! "

"Tuan Muda, Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!" Perintah Tayuya kepada tuan mudanya.

"Haha,,, Tenang saja! Aku berangkat!"

***His Combat Butler***

Sampai disebuah parkiran yang lumayan besar dan banyak terparkir mobil-mobil mewah milik keluarga Namikaze. Langkah pemuda berambut pirang itu terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya turun dari mobil berwarna hitam. Perempuan itu memiliki _face _yang serupa dengannya akan tetapi ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai indah menambah kecantikan wanita itu.

"K-Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Hei,bocah tengik! Siapa yang kau sebut ' Kau' ?!" Wanita itu tersenyum tipis .

"Naruko, Kenapa kau kembali?!" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu kepada wanita dihadapannya.

"Haha... Haha.. Jangan panggil aku 'Naruko'. Aku ini kakakmu,Bodoh. Panggil aku nee-chan " Tangan wanita itu meraih kepala Namikaze muda itu. Akan tetapi Pemuda itu menampik tangan kakaknya dengan kasar. Wajahnya berubah masam. Ia mengingat kejadian pahit yang telah ia alami dengan wanita dihadapannya. Namikaze Naruko adalah pewaris utama semua saham-saham perusahaan Namikaze. Ia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri hanya dengan pengawasan para Maid di rumahnya,Ia terpaksa menggantikan kedudukan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal sebagai Pemimimpin Perusahaan Namikaze .

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN,JAWAB AKU! SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA,KAU MASIH MENGANGGAPKU SEBAGAI SEORANG ADIK? KAKAK MACAM APA KAU YANG TEGA MEMBIARKAN ADIKMU TERLANTAR!" Teriak Pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku meninggalkanmu karena ada urusan penting di luar negri,Baka!"

"KAU BOHONG NARUKO! KAU SELALU BERALASAN TENTANG KEPENTINGAN PERUSAHAAN. AKU TAHU KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU. SEJAK OTOU-SAMA DAN OKAA-SAMA MENINGGAL KAU BERUBAH. KAU BERTINGKAH ANEH,NARUKO!"

"NARUTO,Dengarkan aku! Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu. Jika kau selalu berada disisiku,nyawamu akan terancam, kau bisa berakhir seperti Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama. "

"KAU SELALU MEMBAHAS KEMATIAN OTOU-SAMA DAN OKA-SAMA! SUDAH KUBILANG KEMATIAN MEREKA MURNI KECELAKAAN PESAWAT . APA YANG MEMBUATMU KHAWATIR SEPARAH ITU? NARUKO,KAU SEPERTI MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEUATU DARIKU!"

"T-Tidak, ... Kau tidak perlu tahu. K-Kau masih anak-anak,Naruto. Hikss..Kumohon mengertilah!" Naruko mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah,Naruko! Kau selalu menganggapku anak-anak. Asalkan kau tau ,Umurku sekarang sudah tujuh belas tahun dan kau selalu menyimpan rahasia kepadaku!" Balas Naruto lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya,Ia tidak tega melihat kakaknya yang mulai terisak.

"M-maafkan A-Aku,N-Naruto. Hiks... A-Aku bukan kakak yang baik,Tapi aku janji akan melindungimu,Naruto Hiks..." Naruko menghapus jejak air matanya "Aku janji"

"Naruko,Maafkan aku membuatmu menangis. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan beralasan pergi keluar negri ,Tapi A-Aku senang kau kembali..."

"T-Terima Kasih kau masih mau menerimaku, Tapi Naruto untuk sementara ini aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu!"

"Kenapa,Nee-chan?"

"Sudah kubilangkan, untuk sementara ini kau tidak perlu tahu."

"T-Tap-"

"Naruto.. Pulang sekolah ada yang inginku bicarakan denganmu dan juga ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepadamu"

"Siapa?"

" Sudahlah, Bukannya sekarang kau terlambat pergi ke sekolah?"

Naruto melirik jam tangannya,Seketika ia melotot. "Astaga,Aku terlambat. Sudah dulu ya!". Naruto-pun pergi ke sekolahannya dengan mobil BMW putih miliknya.

"Naruto... "Dengan tatapan sedih Naruko melihat mobil Naruto yang mulai menjauh dari tempat parkir di kediaman Namikaze. Naruko menghela nafas panjang kemudian ia mengambil sebuah HP _touch screen_ dari tasnya. Ia melihat sebuah kontak list di layar Hp-nya yang bertuliskan "CherryBlossom". Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam Hp-nya kedadanya. Ia-pun berdoa.

'_Semoga dia bisa menjagamu,Naruto. _'

***His Combat Butler***

Didalam sebuah banguan yang gelap dan sepi. Seorang wanita berlari dengan histeris. Wanita itu memegang bahu kirinya yang bersimbah darah. Ia terus berlari dari seorang pria yang mengejarnya. Ia berlari tanpa arah, sampai di sebuah ruangan yang tampak gelap. Perempuan itu kebingunan dan dia-pun mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Perempuan itu melihat sebuah lemari besar tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung masuk kedalamnya. Di dalam lemari perempuan itu dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, langkah kaki itu selaras dengan irama jantungnya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis wanita itu dan nafasnya memburu. Wanita itu mengdengar langkah kaki pria yang mengejarnya semakin menjauh. Beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu tidak mendengar lagi suara langkah kaki. Dengan perasaan was-was wanita itu mulai membuka pintu lemari dengan hati-hati. Alangkah terkejutnya wanita itu saat hendak keluar dari lemari, tepat dihadapannya wanita itu melihat tatapan bengis pria yang mengejarnya sambil menyeringai menampilkan aura seram yang mengelilinginya. Tanpa segan-segan pria itu menusukkan pisau tepat di jantung wanita malang itu. Wanita tersebut langsung terjatuh di atas lantai dengan darah segar yang keluar dari bagian yang ditusuk oleh pria asing itu.

Suara ponsel berdering dari saku celana pria penusuk tadi. Seseorang sedang menelpon pria itu. _'cih'_ Pria itu mendecih, kemudian ia mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Hallo?'

"_Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan misi dengan benar?"_Tanya pria di seberang telpon.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan misi kali ini."

"_Bagus, target kita selanjutnya berasal dari keluarga Namikaze!"_

"Apakah kau menginginkan aku untuk membunuh Namikaze Naruko?" Tanya pria penusuk itu pada orang yang menelponnya.

"_Bukan,Kali ini targetmu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze. Untuk sekarang kita tidak bisa menghabisi Namikaze Naruko, dia memiliki bodyguard dan mata-mata di sampingnya. Kita habisi dulu adiknya, dengan begitu hati Namikaze Naruko akan gentar dengan kematian adik satu-satunya dan saat itu tiba maka kita habisi dia. Kau paham,Kakuzu!"_ Seru pria di seberang telpon.

"Aku mengerti,serahkan tugas itu padaku"

Pria bernama Kakuzu itu mematikan ponelnya kemudian ia menatap sosok dihadapannya yang baru ia bunuh. Kemudian, ia mulai membersih semua bukti perkara.

***His Combat Butler***

Lorong yang biasanya digunakan siswa sebagai tempat nongkrong, ataupun sekedar untuk menggosip kini tampak sepi. Hanya suara angin yang melewati Lorong tersebut. Lima menit berlalu sejak bel pelajaran pertama dimulai. Tampak dari jendela kelas, Murid-murid Konoha High School sedang berkonsentrasi pada mata pelajaran yang sedang di terangkan oleh guru mereka. KHS atau Konoha High School merupakan sekolah unggulan bertaraf Internasional dan yang bersekolah di sana hanya siswa-siswa dari kalangan atas saja. Ruang kelas 2-3 yang mulanya tenang dan damai ,terusik oleh kehadiran seorang Namikaze Naruto, Ia membuka pintu dengan kencang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'BRAAAKKK'. Sontak semua penghuni kelas 2-3 menoleh ke arah pria kuning itu. Sunyi...

"Hehe.. Maaf,,,Maaf,,," Naruto memecah keheningan di ruang tersebut. Detik berikutnya, wajah Naruto memucat saat ia tahu siapa guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu.

"NA-RU-TOO...!"

"PENYIHIR!" Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Kedutan muncul di pelipis wanita paruh baya itu. Ia menggenggam penghapus papan tulis,tampaknya dia siap kapan saja untuk melemparkan benda malang itu.

"NARUTO,APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN?" Suara horror keluar dari sang guru.

"A-A... A-Anko-Sensei, I-Itu tadi hanyalah... E- Apa ya? Pu-Pujian?" Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis Naruto tahu apa konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung saat berhadapan dengan guru super killer itu. Ia berfikir keras untuk menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk meredakan kemarahan Anko-sensei. "Ah.. Maksudku sensei itu penyihir yang baik hati. Suka menolong sesama. Mana mungkin sensei yang cantik ini jadi penyihir super jahat, Ya kan?"

"B-Benarkah itu N-Naruto?" Meskipun Naruto merupakan anak yang terkenal nakal dan jahil disekolahannya , ia juga merupakan anak tertampan nomer dua setelah si Uchiha bungsu. Ia selalu merutuki gelar nomer duanya dan menyuruh si Uchiha bungsu untuk pindah dari KHS. Ketampanan Naruto membuat hati perempuan meleleh termasuk gurunya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia mencoba merayu sang guru killer,Anko.

"Ya, Anko-sensei, Senyuman sensei sangat indah meski saat tersenyum ada beberapa bagian yang tampak keriput. 'Eh!'

"NA-RU-TOO.. Beraninya kau menghinaku. SEKARANG BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS!"

***His Combat Butler***

"Yo,Dobe" Tampak pemuda Raven dengan mata onyx menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memegang pipinya. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi yang entah milik siapa. "Kenapa kau tadi?"

"Aduh,Sasuke-Teme. Masih tanya lagi,sudah jelas kan kalau aku dipukul Anko-sensei!"

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha dan ia merupakan adik dari Uchiha Itachi, Ayah Sasuke merupakan Komisaris Kepolisian di wilayah Tokyo. Ia juga seorang yang populer dikalangan KHS maupun di luar KHS. Ia dan Naruto sudah berteman cukup lama.

"Bukan itu,maksudku kenapa kau terlambat,baka!"

" tadi itu ,Dia datang"

"Siapa?"

"Kakakku"

"Oh dia" Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik dengan topik tersebut. Ia memilih kembali ke tempat duduknya tepat di samping Naruto.

"Hoi, Ada apa dengan sikapmu itu!"

"Hn"

"Cih, Cold seperti biasanya"

"Oh ya Dobe, Apa maidmu memberi tahumu sesuatu?"

"Tidak,kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"cih"

Tampak dari luar jedela,seseorang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dengan seksama. Ia pun menyeringai. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi kelas Naruto sembari mengeluarkan ponelnya yang berwarna merah.

***His Combat Butler***

Padatnya kota Tokyo saat itu,tidak menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Ia malah kegirangan, sudah lama ia tidak keluar sedirian. Kemanapun Naruto pergi biasanya Suigetsu, supir pribadinya dengan setia mengantarkan majikannya. Akan tetapi tidak untuk hari ini, Ia meminta Suigetsu untuk tidak ikut bersamanya. Sebelum menuju ke Stasiun kereta, Naruto menyempatkan diri melihat-lihat suasana kota yang padat, setelah itu ia mengunjungi kedai Ramen favoritnya. Iapun dengan senang hati membeli lima bungkus ramen sekaligus.

Ketika, Ia hendak menyebrang jalan. Tiba-tiba datang sebuah mobil hitam berkecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah Naruto. Seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu langsung melocat dan mendorong tubuh Naruto 'CRRRIIIITTTT... BRAAAK!' Bunyi decitan ban mobil menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Mobil itu berhenti, kemudian ia kembali menyalakan mesin dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. _'Tabrak lari?'_

"Cih" Desis suara pemuda yang menolong Naruto. Kemudian ia memandang Naruto yang kini tepat di bawah tubuhnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya,Aku baik-baik saja. Kau? "

"Hn,Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab pemuda berambut merah muda itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku" Naruto menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lebih pendek darinya. Ia mengenakan semacam seragam butler berwarna hitam dan ia memiliki wajah yang Tam- Cantik? . Naruto bingung ia tidak tahu pemuda dihadapannya perempuan atau laki-laki, Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik akan tetapi Ia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang 'menonjol' di dadanya dan ia mengenakan seragam butler laki-laki. '_D-Dia ini bishonen_' pikir Naruto. Suara pemuda di hadapannya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati,Baka"

"S-Siapa yang kau sebut 'BAKA',huh?"

"Kau memang Baka,Baka!"

"Apa?"

"Terserahlah!" Pemuda itu mulai berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Eh,Tunggu!" Naruto memanggil pemuda pinky itu, "Sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku, Ini terimalah!" Naruto menyodorkan sebungkus ramen ke Pemuda Pinky itu.

"Aku tidak butuh" Jawab pemuda itu dengan dingin kemudian ia berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, Ia menghilang membaur dengan kepadatan Kota Tokyo saat itu.

"Cih,apa-apaan dengan sikapnya itu. Ah! Keretanya..." Naruto berlari menuju Stasiun.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang berambut Pinky tersenyum,atau menyeringai melihat kepergian Naruto. Ia meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Ia menekan tombol tampaknya ia akan menelpon seseorang.

"Hallo,Nona? Ini saya, Saya telah membutinya kemanapun ia pergi dan ternyata mereka tidak hanya mengincar nyawa anda,Tapi juga mengincar nyawa Namikaze Naruto."

"_Sudah kuduga. Bagus Cherry, Kerjakan tugasmu!"_

"Baik,Nona"

***His Combat Butler***

Sore itu di kediaman Namikaze yang megah, Seorang berambut spike berwarna kuning tengah menelusuri semua ruangan yang ada di rumahnya yang luas. Ia mencari kakaknya yang telah berjanji akan membicarakan sesuatu kepadanya. Ia sedikit kesal kepada Naruko . Kakaknya selalu membuat janji kepada Naruto, dan ia sendiri yang melanggar janji itu. Ia menyerah karena kelelahan mencari Naruko di rumahnya yang terlalu luas. Ia kemudian menuju ke ruang keluarga, Ia duduk disebuah sofa berwarna merah.

"Naruto-sama, Teh anda silahkan diminum! " Tayuya menyuguhkan teh hangat dan beberapa muffin kepada Tuan Mudanya.

"Tayuya!"

"Ya,Naruto-sama?"

"Kau melihat kakakku?"

"Naruko-sama bilang ia sedang menghadiri rapat penting dengan Perusahaan Hyuuga. Nona meminta saya untuk menyuruh anda menunggu kedatangannya."

"Cih,seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku menunggu!"

"Besabarlah tuan, Naruko-sama bilang dia akan pulang cepat nanti"

"..." Naruto terdiam memegang cangkir porselen yang berisi teh yang masih hangat lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan. Ia pun menaikkan satu alisnya, ada yang aneh dengan Teh ini. "Tayuya! Teh apa ini? Rasanya berbeda dengan teh-teh biasanya dan teh ini berbau bunga lavender? Seingatku kita tidak pernah membeli produk teh macam ini?"

"Benar,Naruto-sama. Hinata-sama yang memberikannya kepada saya tadi. Kata beliau itu _Lavender tea." _

"Hinata datang kemari?"

"Ya,tuan muda. Hinata-sama bilang beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda. Tapi sepertinya beliau sedang terburu-buru jadi beliau tidak menunggu anda."

"Begitu ya..."

"Saya permisi dulu,Naruto-sama"

"Hn" Naruto menatap cangkirnya yang berisi teh. Ia memjamkan mata sejenak, Suara langkah maid itu mulai tak dengar. Naruto memikirkan Hinata, apa yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Naruto.

***His Combat Butler***

Di ruang tengah Naruko dan Naruto berkumpul. Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan sengit. Sedangkan yang dipadang malah sibuk sendiri dengan dokumen-dokumen ditangannya.

"NARUKO!" Teriak Naruto mengejutkan Naruko yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari kehadiran adiknya itu.

"Ah, Naruto! Maaf tadi sore aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Ada beberapa masalah peting yang harus ku urus"

"Sudahlah Naruko, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Benarkah?" Naruko pura-pura lupa dengan janjinya.

"Na-ru-ko!"

"Ha ha ha Baik baik, sesuai janjiku, aku akan menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi" Ia memasukkan dokumen-dokumen itu ke dalam tasnya kemudian ia memandang wajah Naruto dengan tatapan yang serius. " Kau tahu Naruto,aku menghindarimu bukan karena aku tidak peduli. Tapi,jika kau terus menerus di sampingku kau akan mati!"

"Huh, Apa yang kau bicarakan,Naruko?"

"..." Naruko menghela napas ia tahu ,memberi tahu adiknya tidak akan semudah yang ia bayangkan. "Dengarkan aku Naruto, Kematian orang tua kita bukan murni kecelakaan pesawat belaka, Tapi ada sebuah organisasi yang bergerak untuk mengahancurkan keluarga kita,Naruto!"

"T-Tapi, K-Kenapa baru sekarang kau katakan,Naruko?"

"Maafkan aku,Naruto. Saat itu kau masih anak-anak. Aku tidak mau melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini"

"T-Tap-"

"Naruto, Kau tahu, Aku kira organisasi tidak akan mengincar nyawaku dan nyawamu tapi aku salah, Mereka mengincar semua keluarga Namikaze!"

"S-Semua? Keluarga Namikaze hanya tinggal kau dan aku, Naruko!"

"Kau benar, Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan nyawaku, Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya, aku terlalu cerdik untuk mereka hadapi tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,Naruto. Untuk itu aku memanggil seseorang yang sangat kupercaya"

"Hah?"

"Masuklah,_Cherry_!"

"Selamat Malam,Naruko-sama,Naruto-sama!" Suara itu muncul dari ambang pintu menyambut mereka. Sosok itu mengenakan baju butler berwarna hitam.

"K-Kau!" Naruto terkejut melihat siapa sosok yang mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda pinky yang siang tadi menolongnya kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Anda bisa memanggil saya'Sakura'. Mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi Butler anda " Pemuda itu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepada Naruto. Ia kembali keposisi tegak kemudian ia menyeringai menatap Naruto.

**~To be Continue~**

Naruto : Sa-Sakura-Chan! :D

Sasuke: Hn,Baka

Naruto: Diam kau!

Sasuke: Cih..

Hinata: A-Aku Cuma disebutin doang? T.T

Naruko: Kenapa kok OOC banget ya?

Sakura: What the... Pemuda? Aku cowok? Terus kenapa sifatku sama seperti Sasuke-kun?

Author GJ: yah,,, yah,,, tenang dulu dong para char,,, Kita lihat Chapter selanjutnya aja yaa?#kabur

ALL: PLEASE REVIEW..:* Makashi udah baca :D


	2. Incredible butler

_**Terinspirasi dari Hayate no gotoku,Detective Conan, Mira Nikki dan film-film thriller dicampur jadi satu... kemudian dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan yang *ugh* kayak gini. Genre crime/romance(Mungkin akan ada romancenya tapi sepertinya tidak sebanyak action dan crimenya.) menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi Lacie dan kadang-kadang bikin Lacie bingung sendiri...Ah satu lagi... Lacie bukan tipe orang yang romantis jadi agak kesusahan kalau bikin cerita yang romantis.*Meskipun Lacie suka yang romantis-romantis *plak**_

_**Warning**_: OOC PARAH, Typo, mungkin akan banyak adegan berdarah *I like it #plak, GJ, AU, **Saya amatir**, agak maksa (atau mungkin bener2 maksa), garing(Lacie suka gorengan :D), pemilihan kata yang salah dll. **Jadi saya harap kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto, **Maaf om, chapter kemarin Lacie lupa nyembutin disclaimer-nya. Maafin Lacie ya om!

**Rate T**

**A/N: Karena ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi saya mohon bimbingannya! :* dan terima kasih banyak buat temen2 yang udah nge-riview fanfic GJ Lacie.**

**Selamat membaca^.^V**

* * *

**His Combat Butler**

**By: **'_Lacie'_

Summary: Kematian kedua orang tua Naruto dan Naruko memberikan sebuah misteri yang masih belum terkuak. Kejadian-kejadian aneh selalu menimpa mereka. Sebagai,seorang kakak,Naruko tidak bisa setiap saat melindungi Naruto karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang tiada akhir. Naruko memutuskan memanggil seorang Butler untuk melindungi Naruto dari berbagai ancaman. Siapakah Butler itu?/Akankan misteri kematian orangtuanya terkuak?/Siapa dalang dari berbagai kejadian aneh yang menimpa mereka?/Kenapa butler itu seorang Bishonen?.

* * *

Let's Begin...

_**Chapter 2**_

Di sebuah bangunan di piggir kota,tengah malam...

Malam itu begitu gelap. Langit masih mendung setelah seluruh kota diguyur hujan beberapa jam lalu. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti dan hanya ada beberapa penerangan, menambah sensasi mengerikan dari bangunan tua itu. Di dalamnya tampak beberapa orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Cih, dasar bodoh! Kau gagal,Kakuzu" Bentak laki-laki berwajah suram itu kepada orang yang bernama Kakuzu.

"Maafkan saya, bos. Saya gagal melaksanakan misi ini."

"Kita sudah gagal mendekati putri sulung keluarga Namikaze dan sekarang kau tidak bisa membunuh bocah ingusan seperti dia!?"

"Maaf tuan, T-Tuan. Saya sudah melakukannya semaksimal mungkin tetapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan bocah itu"

"Bodoh, Dasar nggak berguna!"

"Tap- _" _Belum sempat Kakuzu menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik pinggangnya. Pistol yang memakai peredam suara! Tanpa basa-basi dia menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Kakuzu. Tepat di keningnya. Diapun tewas seketika. Pria itu memasukkan pistolnya ketempat semula. Pandanganya beralih ke sekerumunan orang yang memandang mayat Kakuzu dengan ngeri.

"Dengar kalian semua, Jika kalian gagal melaksanakan misi karena kebodohan kalian. Maka nyawa kalian akan berakhir seperti dia " Pria itu menunjuk tubuh Kakuzu yang tidak bernyawa.

"SASORI!" Teriak pria itu tiba-tiba pada kerumunan orang dihadapannya. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil menampakkan dirinya dari kerumunan itu., "PERGI DAN SEGERA HABISI BOCAH INGUSAN ITU!"

"Baik,bos. Aku akan memastikan dia mati di tanganku!" Jawab laki-laki berambut merah itu. Wajahnya yang datar memegang sebuah senapan berlaras panjang.

Pria yang disebut 'bos' itu melangkah menuju Sasori dengan melangkahi mayat Kakuzu.

Pria itu menatap wajah Sasori dengan tatapan yang mematikan, "Pastikan kali ini kau tidak mengecewakanku!"

"Baik,bos"

"Sekarang kalian bersihkan mayat orang tak berguna ini, ingat jangan ada yang tersisa!" Pria itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membersihkan darah dan mayat Kakuzu.

'_Namikaze, aku bersumpah akan membunuh semua keluargamu!' _Geram pria itu dalam batinnya.

*****His Combat Butler*****

'KRRRIIIINNNGGGG' Bunyi alaram menggema di ruangan itu. Di kamar yang gelap dan hanya ada beberapa berkas cahaya yang masuk. Tampak sesosok pria berambut pirang menggeliat di bawah selimut tebalnya. Ia mencoba mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan perjuangan yang keras akhirnya ia berhasil meraih alaram itu, dan langsung mematikannya. Iapun bangkit dari tempat tidur, dalam posisi duduk di ranjangnya, dia memegang kepalanya lalu ia menggumamkan sesuatu dari bibirnya. "Itu mimpi kan..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Naruto, Kau tahu, Aku kira organisasi tidak akan mengincar nyawaku dan nyawamu tapi aku salah, Mereka mengincar semua keluarga Namikaze!"_

"_S-Semua? Keluarga Namikaze hanya tinggal kau dan aku, Naruko!"_

"_Kau benar, Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan nyawaku, Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya, aku terlalu cerdik untuk mereka hadapi tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,Naruto. Untuk itu aku memanggil seseorang yang sangat kupercaya"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Masuklah,Cherry!"_

"_Selamat Malam,Naruko-sama,Naruto-sama!" Suara itu muncul dari ambang pintu menyambut mereka. Sosok itu mengenakan baju butler berwarna hitam._

"_K-Kau!" Naruto terkejut melihat siapa sosok yang mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda pinky yang siang tadi menolongnya kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya._

"_Perkenalkan. Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Anda bisa memanggil saya 'Sakura'. Mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi Butler anda " Pemuda itu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepada Naruto. Ia kembali keposisi tegak kemudian ia menyeringai menatap Naruto._

"_Kau Pemuda tadi siang, apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku!?"_

"_Aduh, Naruto Baka, kan dia udah bilang kalau dia akan menjadi Butlermu" Naruko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengira adiknya selemot ini._

"_Tapi aku tidak memerlukan seorang Butler, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku sudah memiliki beberapa orang maid dan terlebih lagi kenapa dia yang akan menjadi butlerku!" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura._

"_Ayolah Naruto,dia satu-satunya orang yang dapatku percaya. Selain dia bisa menjagamu dia juga bisa mempersiapkan semua kebutuhanmu, kau tak perlu maid ataupun seorang bodyguard. Dia sangat bisa diandalkan. Percayalah Naruto."_

"_Aku tidak mau seorang Butler, apalagi butler seperti dia!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sakura untuk kedua kalinya._

"_Naruto-sama,saya mohon pengertiannya, Naruko-sama sangat mengkhawatirkan anda, Saya sebagai butler anda akan setia melayani anda, SE-LA-MA-NYA" Sakura dengan wajah datarnya menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak kesal dengan perilaku Sakura terlebih lagi pada kalimat 'selamanya',ia menjadi sangat sangat sangat kesal._

"_Aku tidak mau seorang butler yang sangar seperti dia. Terlebih lagi lihat wajahnya! Dia seorang 'Bishonen', aku muak dengan bishonen, cukup Sasuke-Teme yang menjadi sainganku!"_

"_Alasan macam apa itu?! Kau kekanak-kanakan,Naruto!" Naruko mencoba membujuk Naruto yang sedari tadi dalam mode uring-uringan._

"_Sudahlah, pokoknya aku tidak mau. Apa lagi dia seorang PRIA berperilaku dingin!" Naruto mulai menegaskan._

"_P-Pria?" Tanya Sakura bingung mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas._

"_Aaaarrrghhh,,,, Sudahlah pokoknya Sakura akan bekerja sebagai butlermu mulai !" Naruko pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto dalam keheningan._

"_Ehem,Baiklah,Naruto –sama." Sakura memecahkan keheningan diruangan itu. "Mulai besok saya akan menjadi Butler resmi anda dan saya harap anda akan betah dengan saya" Sakura menyeringai. Entah kenapa calon butlernya ini selalu menyeringai, hal itu yang membuat Naruto merinding saat menatapnya._

_**End Flasback**_

"I-itu mimpikan?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran sedari tadi. Ia berharap kejadian tadi malam adalah mimpi. Akan tetapi harapannya pupus saat mendengar suara Butler barunya itu.

"Selamat Pagi,Naruto-sama" Sapa Sakura sembari menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir porselen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Teriak Naruto yang mengejutkan seluruh manusia yang berada di kediaman Namikaze. "B-Bagaimana k-kau bisa masuk, seingatku pintu kamar sudah ku kunci?!"

"Saya datang dari jendela,Naruto-sama. Saya hanya ingin memastikan anda dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura sembari meletakkan teko porselen yang berisi teh di atas meja.

"Baka, kau kira ini lantai berapa,huh? Sudahlah cepat pergi!" Naruto mendorong bahu Sakura keluar kamar. Akan tetapi sebelum Sakura keluar dari kamar Naruto. Ia berbalik arah dan menatap tuan mudanya yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Tangan Naruto masih berada di bahu Sakura.

"Maaf,tuan. Tapi saya akan mengurusi semua perlengkapan tuan sebelum berangkat sekolah!" Sakura masih menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Naruto yang juga menatap wajah Sakura jadi salting dan blushing-blushing sendiri. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya,ia mencari objek lain untuk dilihat.

"Tidak usah, Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" seru Naruto melapaskan tanganya dari bahu Sakura.

"Tidak bisa,Tuan. Itu sudah kewajiban saya sebagai butler anda"

"Sudah kubilang nggak usah, Aku mau tidur lagi. Sana pergi!" Naruto tidak memperdulikan Sakura, Ia menuju ke ranjang King Sizenya dan Ia tertidur kembali.

Saat dia memejamkan matanya, Bruuuk! Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa badannya. Ia membuka matanya dan kini dia melihat wajah bishonen Sakura yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Mata _emerald_ Sakura mengkilat di kamar Naruto yang gelap.

"Saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda mencoreng nama baik keluarga Namikaze, hanya karena anda selalu terlambat sekolah,Naruto-sama!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Jerit Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura jauh-jauh, lalu ia berdiri menjauhi Sakura yang masih berada di ranjang king sizenya "K-Kau Ap-?"

"Naruto-sama,anda harus segera mandi, Saya telah menyiapkan air hangat"

"Hah,sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto heran karena seingatnya kran air hangat di kamar mandinya rusak, "S-Sudahlah yang terpenting pergi sana,kau mengusikku"

"Tidak bisa,Naruto-sama. Saya harus memastikan anda benar-benar mandi." Sakura turun dari ranjang Naruto kemudian mulai melepas kancing baju Naruto sehingga dada bidang Naruto terekspos.

"AAAAAAAAAAA... A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! K-KAU PENYUKA SESAMA JENIS YA!?" Teriak Naruto wajahnya memerah, ia menutupi dada bidangnya menggunakan kedua tangannya .

"Bukan begitu,Tuan. Itu sudah tugas saya sebagai butler" sambil menarik baju Naruto.

"Hentikan! AAAA... Hentikan! AAAAA... Baik baik, Aku akan mandi. Sudah sana pergi!" Perintah Naruto masih dalam keadaan _blushing_.

"Kalau begitu, Saya akan menyiapkan sarapan anda. Permisi,tuan." Sakura membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang terkunci dari dalam. Kemudian, Sakura pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto menuju dapur. Sebelum pergi meninggalan kamar, ia menyibakkan semua tirai yang menutupi ruangan gelap itu.

"Cih,'Menyebalkan'"

"Naruto-sama" Kepala Sakura menyembul dari ambang pintu. Membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Sekarang apa lagi,huh?"

"Maafkan,saya. Tapi apakah anda benar-benar bisa mandi sendiri atau perlu saya mandikan?"

"TIDAK USAH! CEPAT SANA PERGI!" Teriak Naruto kepada Sakura. Ia kesal dengan butler barunya yang lebih cerewet dari pada semua maid yang ada di rumahnya. Terlebih lagi butler barunya membuat Naruto berteriak seperti wanita berulang kali.

*****His Combat Butler*****

"Naruto-sama, silahkan masuk!" Perintah Sakura sembari membukakan pintu mobil.

"Cih" Naruto hanya mebalas Sakura dengan sebuah decihan lalu ia duduk di kursi depan dan menunggu kedatangan Suigetsu, supir pribadinya. Akan tetapi supir pribadi yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

Sakura yang tadinya menghilang dari pandangan Naruto,kini muncul di kursi pengemudi dan ia mulai menyalakan mesin.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Naruto setengah kaget kepada Sakura.

"Saya yang akan mengantarkan anda ke sekolah" Jawab Sakura sembari memakai kaca mata hitam. Cocok. Sakura terlihat keren menggunakan kaca mata itu.

"M-mana Suigetsu? K-Kau bisa mengendarai mobil? Apa kau benar-benar memiliki Surat mengemudi? K-Kau tampak lebih mudah dariku!" Banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Saya melarang Suigetsu-san,Naruto-sama. Saya yang akan mengantarkan anda hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya. Untuk Surat mengemudi itu bisa di atur belakangan." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"A-Ap-!" Naruto tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan bel sekolah akan berbunyi dalam waktu lima menit lagi." A-Ano. Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto,"Ya,Naruto-sama?"

"K-kau bisa mengemudi kesekolahan dalam waktu lima menit?"

Seperti menggali kuburannya sendiri, Naruto sepertinya telah salah menanyakan hal itu kepada Sakura. Wajah Naruto menjadi pucat saat melihat wajah Sakura yang menyeriangai keji, Sakura menampakkan aura-aura negatif yang mengelilinginya.

"Tentu,Naruto-sama" jawab Sakura masih menyeringai.

"K-Kau, T-Tahu dimana sekolahanku,kan?"

"Tenang saja,Naruto-sama. Sebelum saya menjadi butler anda, saya selalu mengikuti dan mengamati anda." Jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"K-Kau S-Stalker?!" Wajahnya yang semula memucat kini tampak seperti mayat-sangat pucat-.

"Tuan muda, Kencangkan sabuk pegaman anda!" Perintah Sakura.

"Huh?"

Setelah memastikan mobilnya telah terpanasi, Sakura langsung tancap gas meninggalkan parkiran di kediaman Namikaze. Sakura mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, membuat Naruto sebagai penumpang di kursi depan menjadi mual-mual.

"S- hoeek.. S-Sakura?"

"Ya,Naruto-sama?"

"B-Bisakah kau pelan- pelan saja?" Tanya Naruto sembari menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain berpegangan pada pegangan mobil.

"Tidak bisa,Naruto-sama. Sebentar lagi bel masuk di sekolahan anda akan berbunyi, saya tidak ingin anda terlambat " Jawab Sakura yang masih fokus mengendarai mobilnya. "Naruto-sama, berpeganglah yang erat!" Perintah Sakura lalu menambah kecepatan mobilnya dua kali lipat.

"SAAKUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAA,,,,,,HENTI-...HOEEEEEKK... HOOEEEK..."

*****His Combat Butler*****

Sementara itu, di kediaman Hyuuga, 20 menit sebelum kejadian muntah-muntahan...

Di sebuah kamar, tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang bermata lavender sedang menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Ia memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bibirnya yang mungil menggumamkan sesuatu. Tangannya mengepal.

"Yossshhhh... K-Kau bisa,Hinata!" Seru gadis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Ehem...P-Perkenalkan N-Namaku Hyu...Hyu...Hyuuga H-Hinata. Y-Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu"

'_Yes,aku berhasil'_ batin Hinata bergembira. Hal itu merupakan kemajuan terbesar bagi Hinata, karena di praktek-praktek sebelumnya ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi!" Sebelum sempat mengulangi praktek perkenalannya itu. Tampak seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak –gerik Hinata. Hinata yang sadar siapa sosok itu kemudian mengehentikan kegiatannya dan ia beralih ke mode _blushing. "N-Neji nii-san!"_

"Hahaha" tawa laki-laki itu menggelegar di kamar Hinata, ia tidak tahan melihat tingkah laku sepupunya itu. "Kau masih gugup,Hinata?" tanya laki-laki itu kepada Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"A-Aku tidak begitu gugup,tapi..."

"Hahaha,,, apa karena ada 'Naruto-kun' disana?"

Blush. Kata-kata "Naruto-kun" yang diucapkan Neji seakan seperti aliran listrik di telinga Hinata. Ia tak sanggup menahan wajahnya yang memerah seperti udang rebus. Selain itu, Neji juga menggodanya dengan menyebut Naruto dengan sebutan 'Naruto-kun'.

"Sudah kuduga" ucap Neji tersenyum tipis. "Oh ya, selain ada Naruto, di sekolahan barumu nanti akan ada anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha"

"Maksud nii-san,Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata memastikan siapa yang di maksud Neji.

"Ya begitulah. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawtir." Neji melirik jam tangannya "Hinata, ayo kalau kau mau berangkat bersamaku"

"B-Baik,Neji-niisan"

*****His Combat Butler*****

"Wah... wah... wah... Kau kenapa,Naruto?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang panjang menyapa Naruto diikuti seorang berambut nanas di belakangnya.

"Diam kau Ino!"

"Haha Kau seperti orang yang putus cinta,Naruto" ucap Ino. Ia sangat jarang melihat Naruto dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan seperti saat ini. Wajahnya yang lesu dan pucat pasi, rambut yang acak-acakan, baju seragam yang berantakan, dan yang terakhir membuat Ino sedikit jijik yaitu dimana kerah baju Naruto terdapat seperti bekas muntahan sehingga Ino tidak berani dekat-dekat dengan Naruto, ia memilih duduk disebuah kursi yang jaraknya kira-kira satu meter dari Naruto.

"Yo,Naruto. Kau kenapa?" Tanya sosok di belakang Ino dengan wajah malasnya. Kemudian Ia duduk disamping bangku Naruto dan ia mulai membenamkan sebagian wajahnya.

"Yo,Shikamaru"

"Jadi, Apa alasanmu bertingkah seperti putus cinta?" Tanya ino menyelidiki Naruto yang saat itu dalam keadaan yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Bukannya putus cinta tapi..." Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya iapun bercerita tentang butler barunya, tentang pertemuan pertama mereka, tentang perilaku butlernya yan menjengkelkan, tentang aura-aura aneh yang menyelimutinya dan semua yang bersangkutan mengenai butlernya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Haha... Jadi kau menjadi seperti ini gara-gara seorang butler... haha.. dan dia seorang pria? Bishonen? Hahah... penyuka sesama jenis? Hahaha..." Tawa Ino semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hoaaam,,,, _troublesome" _respon shikamaru terhadap curhatan Naruto.

"cih... Hanya itu tanggapanmu,Shikamaru?!"

"Jadi... dia cowok kan? Dia bishonen kan? Kenalin dong Naruto!" Seru Ino dengan semangat pada Naruto yang berwajah madesu.

"Sudah kubilang Ino, Dia itu menye-" sebelum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya dari arah pintu muncul guru ter-killer, Anko-sensei, dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang membuntutinya. Sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Melihat ada perempuan 'asing' masuk kelas, terlebih lagi gadis itu berparas cantik bagaikan bidadari, sontak membuat ruang kelas 2-3 menjadi heboh. Apalagi siswa laki-laki mulai ribut dan bahkan ada yang suit-suit. Mereka lupa tentang kegalakan Anko-sensei.

"Siapa yang suit-suit?! Kalian kira ini pasar?! Bentak Anko sensei, membuat suasana kelas menjadi lebih tenang bahkan nyaris sepi seperti kuburan. Untungnya Anko-sensei tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. Sepertinya ia masuk dalam mode GM alias _Good Mood_. Guru itu berdiri di depan kelas bersama gadis indigo disampingnya

"Ehem!" guru itu berdehem kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru. Pindahan dari Suna High School", lalu guru itu menoleh ke arah siswa baru disampingnya, seolah meminta ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ehm..P-Perkenalkan,Nama saya Hyuuga H-Hinata. Panggil saja H-Hinata Y-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa?" Tanya suara dari pojok belakang. Suara Hinata yang lemah lembut tidak mencapai telinganya.

"H-Hinata..."

"Siapa?" kali ini berasal dari pojok lain.

"Hinata" menaikan volumenya, gadis bernama Hinata itu sadar saat ini ia sedang dikerjain.

"Sudah-sudah,nanti aja perkenalannya!" guru itu menghentikan aksi siwa laki-laki di ruang kelas itu. Guru itu tidak mau membuang-buang waktu pelajaran. Sudah beberapa menit jam pelajaran yang terbuang percuma.

Guru itu megedarkan pandangannya.

"Ah! Kau duduk disana,Hyuuga-san!" Ia menunjuk meja dan bangku yang kosong sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Terima kasih,sensei"

Hinata pun menuju ke arah tempat duduk barunya. Baru saja ia akan duduk, ia sadar ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Lalu,ia menatap pemuda itu dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"Yo,Hinata!" Seru Naruto sembari menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Yo,Hinata..." Suara itu keluar dari pemuda berambut raven di belakang bangkunya.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Seru Hinata menatap Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Ia tak sadar kalau Sasuke sedari tadi juga memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata.

*****His Combat Butler*****

Di tempat lain...

Sakura mengejar seorang pria di sebuah jalan sempit yang dihapit dua bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Tempat itu tak jauh dari sekolahan Naruto. Pria itu terus berlari dari kejaran Sakura. "Hei,Tunggu!"Perintah Sakura. Akan tetapi pria itu terus belari. Hal itu membuat Sakura menambah kecepatan larinya. Pria itu memegang sebuah pistol dan menembakkannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura berhasil menghindar dari peluru yang berubi-tubi mengarah padanya. Pria itu terus belari sesekali ia menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Sakura. Sampai jarak antara Sakura dengan pria itu semakin dekat, Sakura langsung menarik jaket pria itu dan membalik badannya lalu menedang pistol dari tanganya. Pistol itu terlempar. Kemudian ia dengan cepat menendang perut pria itu.

"Agh!" Pekik pria itu menggeram kesakitan kemudian ia tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Sudah kubilangkan untuk berhenti!" Seru Sakura ia dengan cekatan mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di samping pria itu. Kini tubuh pria itu tertindih badan Sakura. Kaki Sakura mengunci kedua tangan pria itu sembari menodongkan pistol ke kepala sang pria. Pria itu tak berkutik. "Jadi, Siapa kalian ini? Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada meninggi.

"Cih, Aku lebih memilih kau menembakku sekarang juga,brengsek!"Seru pria itu sembari menyeringai kepada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kosong, beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa, "_HAHAHA,,, with My Pleasure!"_

'_DUAAARR!' _suara tembakan itu menggema di telinga Sakura.

_._

_._

_._

Sakura memegang pipinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari pipinya. Darah?. Pria itu mencari kesempatan dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sakura yang masih terdiam. Ia mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh darinya dan ia melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Sakura.

Sakura yang sadar segera menangkap pria itu akan tetapi tembakan kedua menghentikan langkahnya. 'cih' Sakura mendecih,ia mengedarkan padangannya ke arah atap gedung-gedung disekitarnya. Ia mencari sumber peluru itu datang.

Samar-samar Sakura melihat di atas salah satu gedung yang menjulang tinggi, tampak seorang yang berdiri menatapnya. Beberapa detik kemudian sosok itu lenyap dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura tidak mengejar sosok itu, ia tahu jarak Sakura dengan gedung tempat orang itu berada cukup jauh. Ia tidak mungkin tepat waktu, dan mungkin orang itu sudah pergi meninggalkan lokasinya.

Sakura kemudian meraih ponsel merah miliknya. Seperti biasa ia melaporkan kejadian tadi kepada Naruko,kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolahan Naruto.

*****His Combat Butler*****

Semua mata siswi yang berada di kantin saat itu tertuju pada ketiga sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan ketiga sosok yang menjadi pusat utama, tidak begitu memperdulikan tatapan liar yang keluar dari mata para siswi itu.

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Jadi waktu itu kau datang kerumah, untuk membahas soal kepindahanmu itu ya,Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sembari meneteskan air liur melihat ramen yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang.

"A-Aku..." Hinata tidak dapat melajutkan kalimatnya, karena ia merasa sedang diamati oleh semua siswi yang berada di kantin saat itu. Mereka merasa iri, jengkel dan kecewa pada Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia duduk di tengah-tengah kantin bersama dua orang yang notabennya cowok terkece, terkeren, dan terpopuler. Terlebih lagi paras Hinata yang cantik menambah kekecewaan siswi yang ada disana. Mereka bertiga seperti sekelompok selebriti dadakan di tengah kantin yang ramai.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-Aku... Aku baik baik saja,Naruto-kun. W-Waktu itu aku memang pergi ke rumah untuk membicarakan kepindahaanku, tapi s-sayangnya Naruto-kun tidak ada di rumah. Jadi aku p-pulang dan aku m-menitipkan oleh-olehku ke maidmu. A-Apa Naruto-kun m-menyukainya?"

"Hm, Ya, sangat 'suka'. Terima kasih" Jawab Naruto ala kadarnya sembari tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah saat mendapatkan senyuman hangat dari Naruto.

Merasa diacuhkan Sasuke-pun hanya berdehem, "Ehem..." sambil menatap Hinata yang masih tersipu malu.

"Ah! K-Kemarin A-Aku juga pergi ke rumah S-Sasuke-Kun,tapi S-Sasuke-kun juga tidak ada dirumah. A-Anu.. A-Apa Sasuke-kun menyukai oleh-oleh dariku, A-Aku memberikannya kepada Itachi-niisan?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Entahlah" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Cih, Kau terlalu dingin Sasuke,seharusnya kau hilangkan sifat burukmu itu!" Perintah Naruto kepada Sasuke sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. Kemudian ia melanjutkan melahap ramennya tanpa memperdulikan _deathglare_ dari Sasuke.

"Oh ya Hinata! Apa kau mau ikut dengan kami nanti?" Tanya Naruto sembari meniup ramennya yang panas.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, " I-Ikut kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Nonton bioskop denganku dan teman-teman,Ya kan,Teme?!" Jawab Naruto.

"Ck" hanya kalimat 'ck' yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam, 'Kencan dengan Naruto-kun?' pikirnya. Ah! Tunggu ia sudah punya janji dengan Neji sepulang sekolah nanti.

Dengan berat hati Hinata menolak tawaran Naruto.

"M-Maaf,Naruto-kun. T-Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Neji-niisan" Jawab Hinata dengan nada lirih.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit kecewa,"Sayang sekali..." Ucap Naruto.

.

.

Kerumunan siswi KHS yang berteriak-teriak histeris dan menuju pojok kantin. Membuat perhatian ketiga makhluk itu tersita. Mereka penasaran apa yang terjadi. 'Apa yang mereka histeriskan?' pikir ketiga makhluk itu.

Sementara itu di pojok kantin...

"Kyaaaa...tampannyaaa..."

"Bukankah dia manis..kya..."

"BISHONEN!"

"Kumohon berfotolah denganku!"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kyaaaa... Kyaaa... "

Kerumunan siswi itu saling berhimpit-himpitan, mereka ingin mendekat pada orang yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

"Nona-nona..." Orang itu mulai bersuara ,sontak mebuat seluruh siswi berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,,,," Teriak semua gadis yang ada di pojok kantin.

"Ya ampun dia bersuara... Kya!"

"Oh My God!"

"Kyaaaaa...Kyaaaaa...Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Suara melengking dari para siswi itu menggema di seluruh Kantin.

Orang itu hanya menghela napas, kemudian ia melihat sosok yang ia cari sedang menatapnya. "Naruto-sama!"

Naruto yang merasa dirinya dipanggil hanya bisa melongo, mulutnya menganga mengeluarkan sebagian ramen yang belum sempat dikunyahnya. Sakura melangkah menghampiri meja Naruto, mengambil selembar tisu dan mengusap kuah ramen yang tersisa dari bibir Naruto.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan shock saat Sakura membersihkan sisa-sisa ramen dari mulutnya. Murid KHS terutama siswi-pun histeris melihat adegan itu.

"Naruto-sama, tadi pagi saya sudah bilang kalau anda harus memperbaiki cara makan anda! Anda adalah salah satu penerus keluarga Namikaze yang terhormat jadi... bisakah anda menghentikan kebiasaan bodoh anda!" Perintah Sakura menasehati tuan mudanya itu.

"S-Sakura! A-Ap-"

"Apakah anda ini Hinata-sama dan Sasuke-sama?" Tanya Sakura sopan kepada Hinata dan Sasuke, Ia tidak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Hm ya, A-Aku Hyuuga Hinata. S-Salam kenal!" Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Persis yang Naruko-sama sering critakan kepada saya, Anda orang yang begitu manis,Hinata-sama" Puji Sakura membuat Hinata malu. " ehm, dan Anda..." melihat Sasuke yang mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya "pasti Uchiha Sasuke-sama" Sakura menebak siapa orang yang ada di hadapanya.

"Hn" Jawab sasuke singkat.

Sakura membungkuk dan ia memeperkenalkan dirinya sediri, "Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja 'Sakura'. Saya adalah butler pribadi Naruto-sama."

"B-Bisakah aku memanggilmu Sakura-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"-kun?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Ia melihat Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja,Hinata-sama"

"Jadi... Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahanku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Saya sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi saya memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi anda"

Plik! Muncul urat-urat di pelipis Naruto.

1 DETIK... 3 DETIK... 5 DETIK...

"PERGI SANA! CARI KERJAAN LAIN! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGUSIKKU!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ini perintah Naruko-sama, dia bilang saya harus berada di sekitar anda minimal 20 jam nonstop" jawab Sakura dengan santainya.

'Naruko,sialan!' batin Naruto. "Tidak bisa, sekarang kau harus pergi!" Perintah Naruto.

"Tidak mau"

"Pergi"

"Tidak!"

"Pergi!"

"Tidak akan"

Sementara mereka sibuk berdebat, Hinata menatap wajah Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di hatinya. Perasaan aneh macam apa itu. Melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura membuat hati Hinata sesak.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Hinata yang mendadak membisu.

"Ehm,,, Sasuke-kun. A-Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku berfikir kalau Sakura-kun merupakan pria yang baik" Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"P-Pria?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hm?" Suara Naruto dan Sakura membuat Hinata tidak bisa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke,

"Ah, tidak papa"

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sakura...

"... Heh, bahkan anda tidak bisa bangun sendiri kalau tanpa alaram!"

"A-Apa kau bila- eh?" Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat melihat plester di pipi Sakura.

Sakura heran melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam," Ada apa Naruto-sama?"

"Luka ini" sembari memegang pipi Sakura, "Kau kenapa?"

Mereka berdua tidak sadar dengan tatapan liar yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Menebak-nebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi...

"Ah ini..ehm.. J-Jatuh dari tangga!" Jawab Sakura,hanya jawaban itu yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Haha... kadang-kadang kau bisa ceroboh juga ya, Sakura!" sindir Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum.

*****His Combat Butler*****

Di sebuah bangun yang sudah tua, terdapat sesosok pria yang terdiam. Ia menatap ponselnya yang berada di atas meja dengan tatapan kosong. Pria itu tampaknya memikir sesuatu .

'Dreeettt...Dreeeet...' suara ponsel pria itu menghentikan lamunannya. Iapun meraih ponselnya lalu mengangkatnya.

"_Hallo,bos. Seperti yang Deidara-niisan katakan, bocah itu memiliki seorang butler yang merangkap sebagai bodyguard,bos! Sekarang dia dan bocah bodoh itu sedang duduk di bangku kantin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? "_ Tanya suara di seberang telpon.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ck,untuk sementara kita berhati-hati dulu, jangan sampai mereka mengetahui identitas kita. Kau mengerti!"

"_Baiklah..."_

Pria terdiam memikirkan sesuatu,beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya, "Aku memiliki pekerjaan baru untukmu!"

"_Heh~ Pekerjaan baru ya? hmm...untuk misi ini kau mau bayar aku berapa?"_

"Cih, Kau perhitungan seperti biasa. Baiklah, aku akan membayarmu, seberapapun yang kau mau!"

"_Hmm... Baiklah, jadi pekerjaan apa kali ini?"_

Pria itu tersenyum, " Bantu rencana Sasori,selain itu aku punya misi tambahan untukmu!"

Di seberang telpon orang itu terdiam sejenak,sepertinya ia tampak menimbangkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana?"

"_Sebenarnya aku malas berurusan dengan Sasori, dia pria yang menyebalkan! Tapi kalau itu bisa mendatangkan uang. Aku setuju!"_ Jawab orang diseberang telpon.

Pria itu tampak puas dengan keputuan orang itu, "Untuk misi tambahannya akan kujelaskan nanti!"

"_Baiklah..."_

Klek!

*****His Combat Butler*****

"Tayuya-san, Apa kau melihat Naruto-sama?" Tanya Sakura kepada maid yang sedang merapikan ruang tamu.

"Ah, Sakura-san, baru saja tuan muda pergi!" Jawab Tayuya tangannya masih sibuk merapikan majalah yang berserakan di atas meja.

Sakura menghela napas,"Kau tau kemana ia pergi?"

Tayuya menggelangkan kepalanya, "Aku kurang tahu tapi sepertinya Suigetsu tahu, tuan muda tadi pegi ke kamar Suigetsu mengambil kunci mobilnya."

'Cih,si brengsek itu!' batin Sakura.

Sakura menuju ke kamar Suigetu yang terletak di bangunan khusus pelayan dan maid di belakang rumah utama Namikaze. Bangunan itu terletak dekat dengan danau di belakang rumah Naruto.

Setelah menanyakan kemana tuan mudanya pergi. Sakura mengambil kunci motor _sport_nya di dalam kamarnya. Kemudian ia berangkat meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

***** His Combat Butler******

"_Aku siap,Sasori! Aku sudah menjalankan rencana" _Jawab seseorang dari seberang telpon dengan riang. "Apa kau sudah _Stand by _disana!?"

Sasori memutar matanya, "Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku!"

"_Ya terserahlah. Oh ya salam ke Deidara-niisan! Aku mau bersenang-senang dulu haha..!"_

Klek! Tit...tit...Sambungan ponsel terputus. Cih. Sasori mematikan ponselnya, menaruhnya kedalam saku jaket hitamnya. Sasori menatap sosok disampingnya, "Deidara!" seru Sasori.

"Oh, kita mulai?" Tanya Deidara tidak sabar.

"Kali ini jangan sampai kau tertangkap butler itu lagi!" Perintah Sasori.

"Baiklah.."

*****His Combat Butler*****

Naruto dan teman-temannya; Sasuke,Ino,Shikamaru,Shion,Karin baru saja keluar dari bioskop ketika dua orang petugas mal menghampiri mereka. Salah seorang diantaranya seorang wanita berambut biru.

"Maaf, apa tadi kalian berada di toko buku sekitar dua jam yang lalu?" tanya petugas pria.

Naruto dan yang lain saling memandang sebelum menjawab. Mereka merasa heran dengan pertanyaan itu. Mereka memang sempat mampir ke toko buku sebentar sambil baca-baca menunggu jam main film.

"Ya" Jawab mereka hampir bebarengan. Sementara perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya tertarik kearah mereka.

"Dan teman kalian ini,tadi di berada di bagian komik kan?" Tanya petugas itu lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. Tadi dia memang membaca beberapa komik Jepang.

"A-Ada apa pak?" Tanya Shion. Wanita yang penampilannya mirip seperti Hinata akan tetapi memiliki rambut pirang seperti Ino.

"Pihak toko buku melaporkan mereka kehilangan beberapa komik sekitar dua jam lalu. Kebetulan menurut beberapa saksi dan penjaga toko, mereka melihat anda begitu lama di bagian komik."

"Ha? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mencuri!" bela Naruto

"Benar,Naruto tidak mungkin mencuri,Kalo mau kita bisa membeli yang ada disitu" Ino membela Naruto.

"Soal itu saya tidak tahu. Yang pasti anda harus ikut kami ke kantor sekedar memberi penjelasaan!"

"Hoi, meskipun dia bodoh dia tidak akan mencuri..." Kini Sasuke yang biasanya diam ikut bertindak. Malahan si Sasuke memegang kerah petugas laki-laki itu. Siap untuk menonjok petugas itu, beruntung Shikamaru dan Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, sudahlah..." Ucap Karin menenangkan Sasuke.

"ck"

"Tenanglah Sasuke, aku bisa menangani ini..." Kata Naruto.

"Kami tidak menuduh. Nanti anda bisa jelaskan semuanya di kantor. Jika benar anda tidak mencuri, Anda akan kami lepaskan. Cuma sebentar..."

Naruto menghelas napas panjang, kemudian memandang teman-temannya seakan berkata 'Aku-baik-baik-saja, aku-bisa-menyelesaikan-ini-dan-sekarang-peulanglah!'. Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan Naruto langsung menyuruh teman-teman untuk pulang.

"Baiklah.." Jawab Sasuke singkat,ia melangkah meninggalkan Naruto diikuti dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Meskipun mereka khawatir pada Naruto, Naruto tetap menyuruh mereka pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi... Kantornya dimana?" Tanya Naruto kepada dua petugas dihadapannya.

"Di _basement"_

Mereka bertiga menuruni tangga menuju _basement_, _basement_ itu merupakan lahan parkir yang luas dan di pojok _basement_ terdapat sebuah kantor. 'Ah! Itu kantornya' pikir Naruto. Belum sempat memasuki kantor, mereka bertemu seorang pria berambut pirang memakai kaca mata hitam menunggu di luar kantor sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

Kacamata hitam yang dipakai pria itu mengingatkannya pada Sakura. Yang tadi pagi juga memakainya. Ah! Mungkin ini karma karena meninggalkan rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang marah-marah dan mencari Naruto. Lamunan Naruto buyar saat mendengar suara petugas laki-laki itu mulai berbicara pada pria berkacamata itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya petugas pria.

"Kau akhirnya datang juga,Konan!" Seru pria itu tanpa menghiraukan ucapan petugas.

"Maaf aku terlambat,Deidara" Ucap petugas wanita itu yang sedari tadi terdiam. Ternyata petugas wanita dengan orang yang disebut Deidara itu saling kenal.

"Hoi,Aku bertanya apa yang kau.." belum sempat petugas pria itu melanjukan kalimatnya. Orang bernama Deidara itu menodongkan pistol ke arah mulut petugas pria itu sembari menyeringai. Meskipun Naruto tidak tahu jenis pistol macam apa itu, tapi ia yakin pistol itu menggunakan peredam suara. Desingan dari pistol itu membuat mata Naruto terbelalak,pasalnya kini tubuh petugas laki-laki itu tersungkur di lantai _basement._ Lubang menganga di bagian belakang kepala petugas itu tergambar jelas dimata Naruto.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, Naruto hanya mampu menganga. Belum sempat Naruto sadar apa yang terjadi pria bernama Deidara langsung membekap mulut Naruto. Naruto yang meronta tetap tidak bisa lepas dari cengkraman pria itu. Sedangkaan wanita yang bernama Konan melepaskan topi petugasnya dan melonggarkan kancing baju atasnya.

"Cepatlah sedikit,Konan!" Perintah Deidara tidak sabar dengan kelakuannya.

"Deidara,kau terlalu terburu-buru dan sepertinya kau membuat pemuda ini sedikit takut." Jawab Konan sembari menatap wajah Naruto. "Kau tahu cukup lama bagiku menghipnotis orang-orang bodoh itu!"

"Sudahlah cepat ikat anak ini!"

"Baiklah.."

Saat hendak dimasukkan ke dalam mobil,entah dari mana datangnya, Sakura sudah berada di dekat mereka. Sakura langsung melayangkan tendanganya pada pria yang memegang Naruto. Pria itu langsung tersungkur,begitu juga dengan Naruto yang berada di gendongan pria itu. Sakura mengeluarkan pisau dari jas butlernya, dengan cepat memutuskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Naruto.

Akan tetapi Konan yang sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan Sakura, menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah mereka. Sakura mendecih, kemudian dengan kecepatan dan ketangkasan yang dimiliki Sakura ia melemparkan pisau tepat ke arah tangan Konan yang memegang pistol.

Wanita yang bernama Konan itu meronta kesakitan, "Aaarrrrghhh... jariku..." teriaknya. Naruto yang melihat kejadian yang persis dengan film _action_ itu hanya bengong tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia shock dan kagum pada Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto yang masih tercenga,langsung menggendong Naruto ala _Bridal Style. _Sakura-pun berlari membawa Naruto menjauh dari orang-orang itu_._

"Turunkan!" Naruto berontak.

Merasa jaraknya sudah terbilang aman Sakurapun menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

"Naruto-sama,ikut saya!" Perintah Sakura sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

Melihat Deidara yang mulai berdiri dan Konan yang bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, Naruto mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sakura. Mereka berlari menuju tempat parkir motor. Sakura menaiki motornya dan menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Naruto.

"Pakai ini!" Perintah Sakura.

"Kita ke mana?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini!"

Naruto yang melihat kedua orang itu mengejarnya terlebih lagi tangan mereka terdapat pistol. Ia segera memakai helmnya dan naik di jok belakang motor.

Sakura menghidupkan motornya kemudian langsung tancap gas secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu. Kedua orang itu menembak Sakura dan Naruto, dua kali,sayangnya dua peluru itu tidak ada yang mengenai mereka berdua.

Sakura terus menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Meskipun mereka berhasil keluar dari _basement. _Akan tetapi Sakura tetap melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi,ia merasakan ada sesuatu lain yang lebih merepotkan dari pada kejadian ini.

"Pelan-pelan,bodoh!"

"Sialan"

"Kau kira ini film _action_!"

Umpatan-umpatan yang di lontarkan para pengguna jalan tidak dihiraukan Sakura,ia terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meskipun Naruto sedikit malu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Sakura. Naruto tetap melakukanya, ia tahu saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk gengsi ataupun malu.

Dari atas sebuah gedung yang jaraknya jauh dari tempat Sakura mengendarai motornya terdapat sosok berambut merah mengamati mereka dari teropong yang ada di senapan laras panjannya. Sebelum menembakkan peluru,ia menyeringai. _Let's begin_...

'DUAR!'

Peluru itu tepat mengenai beberapa helai rambut Sakura dan menggores helm secara bersamaan. Naruto menoleh ke arah datangnya peluru. Sedangkan Sakura mendecih, ia tetap fokus dengan motornya yang melaju menambah kecepatan. Sangat cepat.

'DUAR!'

Peluru kedua itu tidak mengai mereka. Akan tetapi spion motor Sakura pecah berkeping-keping.

'DUAR!'

'DUAR!'

'DUAR!'

Tembakan demi tembakan tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Sakura dan Naruto. Sampai disebuah tikungan tidak ada lagi tembakan yang terdengar. Sepertinya mereka berdua berada di zona aman. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya dan ia juga menengok ke belakang tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka. Berarti sekarang mereka benar-benar aman. Kemudian Sakura menurunkan kecepatan motornya.

"Sakura, mereka itu..."

"Benar,Naruto-sama! Meraka yang selama ini mengejar Anda dan Naruko-sama" Jelas Sakura sembari mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu cepat seperti tadi.

"Jadi... Luka di pipimu itu... bukan gara-gara jatuh dari tangga kan?!" Tanya Naruto yakin.

"..." Sakura tidak membalas pertanyaan Naruto,Ia teteap fokus mengendarai motornya.

Ia mengendarai motornya melewati gerbang kediaman Namikaze. Akhirnya sampai.

Sakura menyuruh Naruto untuk segera tidur, Namun Naruto menolaknya ia masih ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi mengenai sekolompok orang yang mengincar nyawanya.

"Sakura..."

"Saya mohon Naruto-sama segera pergi ke tempat tidur anda! Saya akan membicarakan kejadian ini besok!" Perintah Sakura kali dengan wajah yang serius.

"B-Baiklah.." Naruto-pun menuruti perkataan Sakura. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Sementara Sakura dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan menuju ke ruangan Naruko untuk melaporkan situasi kepada nonanya itu.

'Ck,sial..!' Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

**~To be Continue~**

* * *

A/N: B-Bagaimana? Mohon di review... _karena review-an kalian semangat Lacie_*plak...

:D :D :D

Sakura: Aku terlihat jantan...

Author GJ: Kau keren Sakura *berbinar-binar

Naruto: Aku juga pengen nyelamatin Saku-chan...

Author GJ: Di anime n manganya, u selalu menyelamatkan Sakura jadi di cerita Lacie kali ini, kau yang banyak di selamatkan Saku-Chan :P

Karin: Mana romantisnya? Oi...

Author GJ: Heheh ^.^ *cengengesan

Sasuke: Cih!

Naruko: Bagianku kok dikit ya...

Hinata: Aku juga...

Author GJ: Haha... tenang... tenang.. para char.. jangan pada protes cz aku sbg Author GJ juga kebingungan #dikroyok rame-rame

AllChar: **Please review and Thanks for read this terrible fanfict** :D

Thank you,Arigatou,terima kasih,matur nuwun,merci,gracias dll :D


End file.
